Naruto  The Alternate Ending
by xTrumbleXbom
Summary: Everyone in Konoha has been killed. Naruto arrived too late.  Pain took out the Kyùbi from Naruto afterwards and Naruto is now no longer a ninja of the hidden leaf village.  What'll become of Naruto?  Fem. Kyuu. x Naruto  Genre's may change.
1. Prologue

***walks in uncertain*  
>Hey erm... I suddenly got this idea and erm... here it is...<br>I know it's not the best out there, but hey... I try!**

**Disclaimer : The fuck do we need a disclaimer for? Rules didn't state we couldn't claim animes as ours in fanfictions! 8D**

**xXx**

Naruto stood stiff and shocked on the Hokage Mountain, not believing what he was seeing.  
>He was too late; Pain had destroyed all of Konoha...<br>''No… this can't be happening…'' Naruto said, his whole frame shaking.

Earlier Naruto rushed as fast as he could from the sand village.  
>Being in Sage Mode that would not be any problems, he would make it within a half day.<br>He was going to visit Gaara and drink sake for the first time, as he wouldn't drink sake with his baa-chan.  
>Gaara was informed about the invasion by a scroll that a message bird had and informed Naruto about it.<br>Naruto first panicked, and then said that he would go as soon as possible to the hidden leaf village.  
>Gaara told Naruto he would go with him, and bring Kankuro and Temari.<br>Gaara had a shocked expression when Naruto turned him down, stating that he needed to get there fast and couldn't wait on the others.  
>''Then we will catch up, we're allies with Konoha, the hidden leaf village, after all.'' Gaara said.<p>

Currently Naruto is on his knees, not believing what has happened.  
>Was he too late?<br>''DAMN IT!'' Naruto screamed punching the ground.  
>Suddenly Naruto heard footsteps in front of him.<br>Looking up he saw Pain, the one causing all of this.  
>Naruto wanted to kill Pain, even more than he ever wanted to kill Orochimaru.<br>Standing up Naruto started to focus Chakra to his hands to make an Odama Rasengan.  
>Before he could react, however, Pain used a jutsu that Naruto could not hear or understand and struck his belly, his hand going through this belly, and Naruto could feel something being pulled out of him.<p>

Naruto stood frozen, unable to do anything as something was being pulled out of him.  
>Finally Naruto screamed and fell down to his hands and knees as something was pulled out of him.<br>Suddenly Naruto felt his chakra depleting at an unimaginable speed.  
>Within a minute Naruto had only the chakra left of one hokage, while he had more than enough to match all hokages before.<br>''Wh-What the hell… Did y-you do to me!'' Naruto panted on the ground, feeling fatigue of losing all the chakra.  
>''I pulled out the Kyuubi of you, I will not kill you as you already have been through enough pain in your life, and you are already a dying boy, there are no villages near here within half a day reach possible… you will die by blood loss.'' Pain said in his monotone voice.<p>

Naruto only heard half of it though. The baka fox? Pulled out of him? How was that possible, wasn't there a second seal that would use his soul to prevent the fox from ever escaping?  
>Looking up Naruto saw Pain and his soulless eyes.<em> How can his eyes be so soulless, even the byakugan's eyes aren't like that… has he really given up hope for the whole world?<em> Naruto thought.  
>''I must commend you, for as you are the only living being in this world that's not selfish and always thinking about others' safety before your own, however soon the world will know pain, they will suffer as much as I did.''<br>''What are you talking about, you… you do the same to every village that you did to mine, what… where will that get you?'' Naruto said while feeling blood coming up his throat.  
>Naruto grunted as he spewed out some blood.<br>After Naruto coughed Pain told Naruto that the whole world was selfish, and not everything would work out, eventually it would start the Sixth Great Shinobi War.  
>''Wait…'' Naruto panted, now lying on the ground with his head pointing in the direction of destroyer of Konoha.<br>''What are you going to do after you got rid of all villages… you have a lot of power with all the demons…''  
>''Not all demons… Keep in mind that the ten tailed demon also known as Jubi got split in nine demons by Kami, making nine demons, as it was out of control by its own power.<br>''These nine demons are the most powerful demons of all Jigoku (Hell in Romaji), and you contained the most powerful one.''  
>''I hope you lived a regretful life besides rescuing this village which has been mostly been only treating you bad.''<p>

Naruto was on the verge of fainting, laying on the left side of his face. Pain had left.  
><em>It's my fault… It's my entire fault they're all gone… first Sasuke… now everyone… and now he's going after the world and I can't do anything about it! Damn it!<em>  
>A tear escaped from Naruto's right eye. Idly Naruto noticed he was now out of Sage mode. He tried moving his left arm but found all his limbs immobilized.<br>Naruto felt a lot of pain from his mid-section. Looking at his stomach he now realized why Pain said he would die from blood loss.  
>Sighing Naruto waited for darkness to capture him like he did a lot of time when he was little, but this time forever.<br>Naruto had regret but there was one the most important besides not being able to bring Sasuke back, or saving his home, or killing Pain.  
>It was to be the last one to die; he should have been the first one to die, dying trying to protect his home. He wondered how his baa-chan would have tried to stop Pain, perhaps not at all. Maybe someone got away on a mission? Naruto wondered.<p>

_Well, too late now… I'm going to leave the world, my existence is slowly fading until I'm a mere blur on the picture…_

Flashing back on his life slowly a smile found its way to Naruto's face. Naruto started thinking about the Kyuubi.  
>What form did Kyuubi have when it was pulled out of him? Was it even an it? Wouldn't Pain's hands have burned from exposure to pure youki?<br>Naruto felt something on his left leg, and then his right arm, soon he felt something on all his four limbs. Not having the strength to look up Naruto waited for something to happen.  
>He could faintly hear someone screaming in another direction. Feeling himself getting picked up and slung over someone's back Naruto tried to move his limbs but found himself unable to. After two more minutes of trying he stopped trying and tried to see through squinted eyes to where they were going. Seeing they were going through the trees Naruto didn't have the slightest idea where they were going.<br>Suddenly Naruto heard something very loud which would've make him jump if he could, and it wasn't from either people who were carrying him, so if he could hear the sound being this loud in his state it must have been more than enough to make the ones carrying him deaf for a few moments.  
>He wanted to try to get loose, but his limbs were numbed and he couldn't feel them.<br>_Wait, why should I care where they are taking me… I'm going to die soon anyways, I wonder how much longer I'm going to last…_  
>Feeling his life slipping from his grasps he forced his eyes open to look what made the loud sound, as it was bugging him.<br>He however, did not expect to see a giant fox with nine tails swinging behind it heading towards where Konoha would have been.  
><em>Did Pain mess it up?<em> Was Naruto's last thought, and then he went limp.

**xXx**  
><strong><br>I know, it's short, but since it's the intro… Most of the time I'd make intro's longer than the usual, but as I wrote the chapter my ideas started to fall off xDD.  
>Well, see ya!<br>And if this turns into a good story there will be no harems.  
>xTrumbleXbom, Signing out! (Yea I got this idea from kenchi, what're you gonna do about it? Read his fanfic about NaruFemKyuu, it's awesome!)<strong>


	2. The Meeting

**Yay for 2 reviews :D!**  
><strong>Here's the next chapter o.o…<br>What else could be said… hmm…**

**Oh yeah, anti-disclaimers!  
>I proudly own this anime and fanfiction!<br>Whoever tells Kishimoto that I said this I will have fifty lawyers ready!... Somehow…  
>*Grumbles about not having a single lawyer*<br>Damn, I have these shitty earphones and they hurt my ears after having them in for more than 4 hours! Anyways, enjoy!**

**xXx**

Naruto opened his eyes.  
>The first thing he did was sit up, and then he yawned.<p>

_Where am I?_ Was his first thought.

He was in a decent-sized room with one wooden chair, a bed, a night stand, a closet, some windows and two doors.  
>He idly noted that he had some bandages around his mid-section, but figured he should ask about it later.<p>

_I remember arriving at the sand village to drink some sake with Gaara…  
><em>  
>Peeking out of the window Naruto saw that he was in the sand village.<p>

_Did I get that wasted that I forgot the last night… Sheesh, I should not drink anymore, the first time and it's already this bad.  
><em>  
>Naruto heard footsteps heading his way and stared expectantly at one of the doors.<br>One of the door opened and showed an old lady with a tray with soup.  
>''So the young one finally wakes up.'' The old lady said looking at Naruto.<p>

_I remember her… But where do I know her from…_

''Hello, where am I?'' Naruto said running his right hand through his hair.  
>''You are in a hotel, our Kazekage brought you here.'' She said.<br>''Gaara brought me here?'' Naruto asked still trying to figure out who this lady was, and why he remembered her.  
>''You shouldn't call our Kazekage by his first name, that is unrespect full.'' The lady said again.<br>''Oh, I'm friends with Gaara, its fine with him.'' Naruto said with a smile.  
>''No it's not, I always tell him to address me as the Kazekage, but he always calls me Gaara.'' The new person in the room said.<br>''Hey Gaara!'' Naruto said with a big smile. ''Kazekage!'' The lady said shocked.  
>Gaara grunted to the lady and she took that as a sign to leave.<p>

''First off, why does I feel like I know her?'' Naruto asked with a thoughtful look.  
>''Beats me, a lot of people seem to say that to her.''<p>

Gaara said taking putting his gourd down and taking a seat on the wooden chair in the room.

''Naruto, do you remember what happened this week?'' Gaara asked now serious.  
>''No I don't, we drinked a lot I bet, I forgot everything that happened!'' Naruto said with a foxy smile.<p>

Gaara sighed and told Naruto not to freak out.

''Why, what happened, I can pay, I got a lot of money from missions, all the ryo that I've got doesn't even fit in Gama-chan and he is full!''

Gaara sighed again

''It's not about that…''  
>''Then what is it about?'' Naruto said looking at Gaara. ''The leaf village, Konoha… It's... There's nothing left of it…'' Gaara said, regretful to inform Naruto this.<p>

Naruto looked at Gaara thinking this was a joke.

_Then again, Gaara never jokes…_

''Gaara, if this a joke you better say it now…'' Naruto said with a serious tone. ''I can only hope it is, because there is nothing of Konoha left.'' Gaara said sadness dripping from his voice. ''That can't be real Gaara, nothing could do that to Konoha with baa-chan and the ninja's of the village around!'' Naruto said with a cheerful smile while hoping that this really was a bad, bad joke. ''Pain started the invasion when you were in the sand village, you went there as quick as you could but you were too late.''

The cheerful smile dropped instantly, Naruto knew this was serious since it involved Pain.

''I-Is… Is everyone d-dead… baa-chan… Sakura… the other eight rookies?'' Naruto said his voice shaking.

Gaara held a pained expression, he did not like to see his first friend to act like this.  
>''I'm sorry… Naruto…'' Gaara said. ''No… Don't be sorry… It's not your fault, it's all <strong>Pains<strong> fault!'' Naruto practically screamed.

''Naruto, you still need to let your wounds heal, don't do anything you would do… at least not now…'' Gaara said with an unusual soft voice.

''What do you mean I have to let my wounds heal, one time all my fingers broke and they were healed the next day!'' Naruto looked eye bulged at Gaara. ''For some reason your no longer healing that fast, what my doctors said was that it was possible that something that made your healing factor increase dramatically is no longer working, like it isn't there anymore.'' Gaara said standing up and walking towards the window.  
>''What does that mean… what is no longer there?'' Naruto said now looking out of the window too.<br>''It means… that it is possible the Kyuubi is no longer inside you.'' Gaara said now looking at Naruto. ''The… Fox… No longer in me?'' Naruto asked now afraid for the world's safety. ''Yes, Naruto…What's wrong?'' Gaara said noticing Naruto's terrified state.

''Where is the fox, WHERE IS THE FOX DAMNIT!'' Naruto screamed, horror described over every inch of his face. ''Naruto… Calm do-.'' ''HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN, THE FOX IS GOING TO KILL **EVERYONE** LIKE IT DID YEARS AGO!''

Naruto screamed now breathing hard.

''Naruto, stop screaming, you're making everyone wondering what is going on here!'' Gaara screamed back covering his ears with his hands. ''But Gaara-'' Naruto tried. ''No, Naruto, just no, stop talking and get your breathing under control, it's not going to help to scream or trying to go after the fox when you're still injured like that.'' Gaara said looking at Naruto.

After Naruto calmed down Naruto asked why he couldn't remember anything like this.

''You lost an extreme amount of blood, it's likely your brain used the blood needed to keep yourself alive which contained those memories.'' Gaara said repeating what his doctors told him. ''How does that work?'' Naruto said with an expression even I can't explain. ''That doesn't matter, what matters is that you lost your memories, that's why I waited until you were awake, my personal doctor knows a jutsu which will recover forgotten memories, very useful for when you drink sake and forgot the previous night, just in case something bad happened.'' Gaara said with a far-away look.

''Something bad huhh, must be very useful… hehe.'' Naruto said giving Gaara a knowing smile.  
>''Don't ask about it…'' Gaara said with a glare. ''Alright, I won't ask about it, when can your doctor refresh my memories, because I want to know what exactly happened…'' Naruto told Gaara.<br>''He's just waiting outside the door… Come in'' Gaara called.

**xXx  
>2 hours later (Yes, I'm too lazy to type what happened… Lazy Vinny is lazy!)<br>xXx**

''So let me get this straight… After we reached there the Kyuubi got pulled out of you…'' Gaara said looking at Naruto which nodded.  
>''And when you were being carried back by ninja of the hidden sound you saw the Kyuubi roaming free, heading towards Konoha, which we somehow didn't see after we got rid of the sound ninja and went back to Sunagakure…'' Gaara said with denial tracing the words.<br>Naruto only nodded. ''I wonder how we didn't see the Kyuubi, it's two times as big as Shukaku…'' Gaara said faking a thinking pose, thinking Naruto would have an explanation for that.

''I don't know, maybe it's because you weren't facing the right way…'' Naruto said like it was obvious.  
>''What?'' ''You know… I saw it because I was hung over Kankuro's back, you three faced the other way.'' Naruto explained.<p>

''We still would have heard it though, well whatever, the Kyuubi is roaming free and it headed to Konoha, our village is one of the closest to it, think it might come this way?'' Gaara asked Naruto.  
>''Wouldn't it be here already if it was coming this wa-.'' Naruto got cut off as a ninja body flickered into the same room.<p>

''Lord Kazekage, we must inform you that the Kyuubi is heading this way, and it has killed over fifty ninjas already!'' Gaara looked at the ninja with first a shocked expression, and then quickly told him to get Temari and Kankuro.  
>''Naruto, stay in bed, your injuries are not healed yet.'' ''But Gaara, I have to help!'' ''What do you think you're able to do in this state?'' Gaara asked Naruto with a pointed stare. ''Well… I can… I… I want to help, I don't want to see any of my friends die, even if it costs me my life!'' Naruto said looking at Gaara with the most serious tone and face he ever worn.<p>

''Naruto, thank you but you can barely walk…'' Gaara tried to reason with Naruto. Two people body flickered in the room and Gaara told them to follow him.  
>''For your own sake Naruto, please do not try to help, it will only do the opposite…'' Gaara said without glancing back, leaving Naruto to his own.<p>

_Damn it, I want to help… I want to… I want to help them…_  
>Naruto fell asleep.<p>

Meanwhile one third of the population of Sunagakure has already been killed by the nine tailed demon.

''We have to get there fast so we can try to reason with the Kyùbi, since it's a demon no one can understand what it's saying, but since I had Shukaku in me I can understand the language, let's just hope that the Kyùbi speaks our language!'' Gaara said with a pained expression, speeding up his pace with Temari and Kankuro behind him, followed by five groups of trained ninja's.

It didn't take them long to get to the Kyùbi, as it was heading towards them.

**''Out of the way, ningens!''** The Kyùbi roared. ''Kyùbi, stop, why are you heading towards my village!'' Gaara demanded. **''None of your business, ningen.''** ''It is, you're heading towards my village and you have killed my people!'' Gaara shouted.

**''So you can understand the demon language, ningen.''** ''Yes, I had Shukaku in me, now answ-.'' **''Ahh, so you're a jinchuuriki.''** The Kyùbi cut him off. ''I was a jinchuuriki.'' Gaara stated to the nine tailed demon.

**''Anyways, get out of my way, I mean no harm to this village but If I have to get through by force I will!''** ''What do you mean you mean no harm, you killed 50 of my ninja who tried to stop you!'' **''You mean the ningens I killed just now? They tried to attack me the first second they saw me, what I did was pure self-defense.'' **''They wouldn't just attack like that, I know my men.'' **''Then you'd better take another look at your ninja, because obviously you trust your men too much.'' **Kyùbi snickered.

**''Let me through, I'm going to go to the sand village whether you like it or not.''** ''Why do you want to get to our village, can't you go destroy another village?'' One of the ninja's behind Gaara asked, showing obvious fear.

_Even for a trained ninja he still shows his fears in the open…___Gaara thought resisting the urge to shake his head.

**''Psst, ningen thinking all demons ever want to do is destroy, like we don't have any brains at all…'' **Kyùbi said shaking its giant head. ''Just give me a reason why you want to enter my village, Kyùbi.'' **''Fine, I'm trying to find Naruto, and don't play stupid with me, I know he's in your village.'' **''What do you want to do with Naruto?'' Gaara said anger now showing on his face.  
>It had ruined Naruto's childhood and life, hadn't it? Just like Shukaku destroyed his.<p>

**''I'm not going to do anything with him. And I already gave you a reason, now let me pass or I shall go through by force, I might have all the time in the world but I'm not going to wait on you rotting to bones.'' The Kyùbi said now irritated.**

Gaara grunted at that.  
>It had already given a reason and it said that it did not want to destroy the village, but how wouldn't a giant fox destroy the village by accident?<p>

''How are you going to enter the village like that, you're going to kill a lot of people by just setting a paw in the village!'' Gaara said. Suddenly it started to rain. The ninja's looked up everyone thinking the same.

_It's a desert, this is a rare occasion…_

Little did they know Kyùbi made it rain and snuck past them through the dunes, now in 'its' human form.

Naruto had fallen asleep and is now sleeping peacefully with a big smile.  
>Why? He's having a good dream including Sakura, ramen and an everything-free menu with miso ramen as the main course.<p>

''_That's delicious Sakura.. More… Give me more… So delicious…''_ Naruto mumbled in his sleep with a big smile.

Suddenly in Naruto's dream a boiling pan of 5000 KG ramen fell on his head, and it was very heavy.  
>He looked to the right and saw Inner Sakura with a fist pointing it at Naruto. His head felt like it was going to explode. Naruto woke up.<p>

_What the hell was that? It turned from ramen heaven to Sakura Hell?_ Naruto thought.

Naruto felt knuckles twisting on his head, making it very, VERY painful.

''OWCH, STOP, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'' Naruto practically screamed with a horrified face and jumped up against the sealing.

Falling down from the ceiling Naruto stared up at the ceiling.  
>After one minute Naruto got up and looked around the room, searching for the person who did that.<br>He did not expect to see a girl of about 18 years with brown hair looking at him with a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look. She wore ninja clothing with a headband with the hidden village of the sand symbol.

''What?'' Naruto asked casually. ''You don't just mumble words like that when you're having a wet dream!'' The girl said. ''What, wet dream, I wasn't having a wet dr-.''

''Whatever you pervert, wake up, your wounds are still open and you were laying on the floor, when I tried pulling you to the bed you wouldn't move an inch!'' The girl said with a tick mark on her forehead looking a bit angry at Naruto. ''Oh, really?'' Naruto said sheepishly running a hand through his sun kissed yellow hair. ''Forget it, just get back into bed…'' The strange girl said sighing exaggerated her face betraying her tiredness.

After getting into bed Naruto asked why she was here. ''I was told by Gaara to look after you in case someone came to kidnap you or something like that.'' ''Oh, thank you.'' ''No need to thank me, orders from the Kazekage.'' ''By the way, what's your name?'' ''My name is-. '' at that moment they both heard someone screaming very loud.

Two moments after that they heard over twenty screams filling the silent night. ''What happened?'' Naruto asked quickly. The girl gave Naruto a pointed stare.

''How the hell should I know?'' ''Can you go check it out?'' Naruto asked the girl. ''I will, don't do anything reckless unless you're trying to kill yourself and open the wounds all over again.'' ''I won't, Gaara told me to stay put.'' ''Gaara…?'' ''Yes, your Kazekage…?'' ''Never mind it… I was only wondering why you were calling him by his first name and not Kazekage.''

And with that she left the room to check what the screams were about. One minute after though, Naruto heard a scream from a female.

_What´s going on out there?_ Naruto wondered while looking out the window next to his bed.  
>Naruto likes when it's raining when he's about to go to sleep, it was like a lullaby to him when he was younger, it helped him sleep, not to mention it would keep the villagers away. When Naruto blinked a dark figure jumped in front of his window and broke the glass, allowing rain drops to enter. Startled Naruto sat right up and began to charge chakra to his hands looking at the dark small figure.<p>

_This is bad, I haven't recovered yet…_  
><em><strong>Do not fear me; I'm only here to help you. <strong>_Naruto heard in his head.

He would've jumped out of his bed because of being startled but he was being held down by someone else's body weight. He noticed two things. One, two breasts are pushing against his chest. Two, the persons lips were touching his. Wide eyed Naruto unconsciously opened his mouth, almost forming an O shape, weren't it for two lips capturing his. The one kissing him took that as an invitation, maybe not but she took advantage of it and snaked her tongue inside his. Shocked Naruto tried to look at the one invading his mouth.

It was dark, so he couldn't see the small frame on him, but he could tell she was shorter by a few inches. After one minute the female let up, staring at him while her and Naruto's salvia were dripping from her chin. Naruto noticed his wounds rapidly healing ''Who… Who are you… What did you just do to me?'' Naruto asked one part scared, the other part excited.

**''Don't worry about it, Naru-kun… It's 11 PM, go to bed.''** The girl said with a soft and comforting voice. _The hell, she comes into this room, gives me the best kiss I ever had and tells me to go to sleep… Is this a dream or something…? Wait… Naru-kun? __**Yes it is, now be my teddy bear, **__**Naru-Kun**__**~.**_

Naruto lay frozen as the girl cuddled next to him in the bed with her head resting on his chest. Naruto figured that this must be a dream and went along with it, slowly running his hand through her silky hair with a content smile of finally having someone to go to sleep with, even if it was in his dream.

**xXx**

**Hey guys, how was that?  
>Yes I know, bit weird she comes in, kisses him, and tells him to go to sleep but I wanted to end it somehow before having to leave for a trip of 3 weeks to Singapore (Why the F am I going there again? .). Anyways… Yea… See you!<br>Rape,Comment,Subs- Oh wait this isn't a youtube vid.  
>Still, Rape, Review, Alert, Subscribe, Whichever you want to, maybe all, maybe none, well, I used a lot of comma's… If anyone wants to help write this story… (With lemons and stuff) It'd be appreciated.<br>Thanks to Itami no Kami I decided to reformat this story, but it'll still probably suck.  
>Thanks to xNamikazeKyuubix to tell me to describe the reactions of the characters better =3.<strong>


	3. I'm not sharing this tub with you!

**Hey guys, I'm deciding to throw a story in before leaving on the trip.  
>I have a guy stalking me on team viewer, he's pointing out typo's o.o…<br>Alright, what now? A word from my beta : BITCHES LOVE THE STORY REVIEW IT OR I WILL RAPE YOUR MOTHER SO HARD YOU WILL FEEL AN ACHE IN YOUR BELLY BUTTON! That is all. -God of Pain  
>Alright, that … never mind… anti disclaimers!<br>I FUCKING OWN NARUTO, DON'T AGREE, GO HAVE SASUKE RAPE YOUR ASSHOLE ALONG WITH KISHIMOTO! FANFICTION, FUCK YEAH! Btw, Sasuke has a 1 inch long dick. (Most of this was written by a certain Pain God…)  
>I'd like to thank xNamikazeKyuubix, Kyoki no Kage and my beta, Itami no Kami (God of Pain) for helping with this story, he even wanted to help when he was drooling over his keyboard because he needed sleep, I sent him off to bed though. Yes I can do that, I own him too. Lol<br>**

**Itami no Kami: I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!  
>Me: OH SHIT, RUN!<strong>

**Itami no Kami: I'LL FUCKING STICK A KNIFE SO FAR UP YOUR ASSHOLE YOU'LL BE SHITTING WOOD AND METAL FOR THE NEXT 30 HOURS!  
>Me: That's why I hired Sasugay and Kishimoto! GET HIM GUYS, YOU CAN RAPE HIM NOW!<strong>

**Itami no Kami: OH GOD NO THE HOMOSEXUALITY! *dies*  
>Me: *runs away before they turn on me*<strong>

**That is all. I think… *Reads the script again* Oh right, I got so many fav's on the previous chapter, yet no single review besides from my awesome friends, wth is that o.o… Review people! REVIEW!**

**xXx**

Random quote is random, so I'm not going to put a random quote here since it's random!

**xXx**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He tried to grab his head, feeling a headache, but was not able to move his arms due to a weight on his chest. Rapidly blinking his eyes he tried to see what was keeping his hands down, or rather, what was lying on him. After one minute of trying to open his eyes he was able to keep them open. Looking down he noticed the weight was under the covers.

_Great, how am I going to get out of this mess…_ He idly thought.

After half a minute of trying to get the covers off him with either his head or feet he gave up and laid there waiting for the breathing frame on him to get up. Looking around the room he slowly remembered where he was. He looked out the window and saw that there were only a few people up. The sun was low right now, and he figured that the early birds were probably up to take a morning stroll or they were doing their job to guard the streets.

_I still wonder why they are guarding the streets in the morning though…_

He heard the breathing of the object on him to speed up, but it eventually reverted back to a sleeping pace. Naruto had held his breath, and now slowly let it out. After one minute he got his breathing under control and tried to wake up the person under the covers with him.

"Hey… Hey… Are you awake?'' Naruto asked uncertain to who or what he was talking. It certainly felt like a human but he could never be too sure.

He heard moans under the covers, the one a person would make when he or she was just waking up.  
>Waiting for the person or thing to wake up he once again held in his breath. After a few seconds he finally felt movement under the covers. Staring intently at the covers he didn't notice that the frame went limp again, his right hand however, was now free. Noticing the figure stopped moving expect the movement caused by breathing Naruto tried to wake up the person once again. Still not aware that his right arm was no longer held down Naruto accidently moved his right hand a bit, causing him to touch a tail. Shocked Naruto immediately lay frozen with his hand still touching the apparent animal's tail. It felt as soft as silk, even though it was fur he noted.<p>

_What's an animal doing under the covers with me in a bed, I never took a pet as far as I know!_ Naruto desperately tried to remember if he did something like that.

Now Naruto was a bit less and a bit more scared, the animal might bite him for waking up here, then again, it wasn't a human so he wouldn't have to deal with bad situations, he really did not want to be known as 'The 4th sannin, gayest of them all!'. Slowly removing his hand from the animal's tail Naruto swiftly took off the covers. What he did not expect, was to see red hair and two fox ears. Taken aback by this Naruto didn't know people with red hair existed in his world… at least, not fiery red hair…

_Alright, what's the big idea…? No one can prank the Master of Pranks!_ Naruto nodded to himself with a big smile plastered on his face.

Making sure that the one on him was still sleeping he slowly grabbed her hair and almost yanked as hard as possible but was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Naruto… Are you awake?'' Naruto heard, guessing it was the old lady from earlier.

Suddenly he heard the redhead on him moan more.

_Not now… Not NOW! _

"Err… Are you okay in there…? I'll come back at another time…" The now confirmed old lady said feeling embarrassed for the Yellow Flash's son.

"N-No, it's okay!" Naruto tried, trying not to sound embarrassed.

It was in vain though, as the old lady had already left. Quickly deciding that Naruto should somehow keep the person moaning quiet he grabbed her right shoulder with his only available hand and began to silently shake her.

"Hey… Wake up… Wake up!" Naruto silently whispered. "Hey, come on… wake up!"

To no avail, she didn't wake up, but she kept moaning, the volume however was increasing.

"For Kami's sake… At least stop moaning! People will think that you're… Gah! Just stop moaning!'' Naruto desperately tried to stop the now confirmed girl from moaning… C'mon, which man would moan like that?

Soon Naruto clamped his right hand against her mouth and nose to lower the amount of noise she was creating, as even Naruto wouldn't put covers above her head and use that to make lower the noise. Eventually she stopped moaning, but at that time Gaara decided to knock. 

"Naruto, can I ask what you're doing in there… People are trying to sleep at this hour…'' Gaara's voice came from the other side of the door. 

"What am I doing...? What the hell is she do-" He stopped himself before giving away there was a girl lying on top of him, not to mention naked. "I mean… I'm fine!"

"Is that right…? Then I'm coming in…" Gaara told Naruto.

"Please don't…" Naruto whispered more to himself than Gaara. The door opened, and Gaara came in, his rings that were there when Shukaku was sealed into him showing up slightly. He stared at the awkward position Naruto was in.

"Erm…" Naruto tried to find something to say. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

"Naruto, it seems exactly what it looks like, I'll give you one minute to explain.'' Gaara said with a tired expression while letting out an exaggerated sigh. 

"Alright…'' Naruto started.

One minute later we find Naruto sitting on the bed and Gaara on the wooden chair.

"So you're saying, that you woke up, found this woman lying in bed with you, which seems to have moaned so hard it woke up the civilians at the other side of the street." Gaara said looking at Naruto for a confirmation.

"Basically… Yeah…" Naruto said looking at the redhead resting in the bed.

"Can you explain to me why she has nine tails?" Gaara asked eyeing her tail count, which was ridiculously coincidental.

"Err…" Naruto thought. "I think she's a cosplayer to be honest with you."

"Cosplayer…" Gaara deadpanned. "Why would there be a cosplayer in bed with you?" Naruto shrugged.

"Someone wanted to prank the Master of Pranks!" Naruto suggested cheerfully. "At least, that is all I can think of…"

"Where do you get that ridiculous idea from… we don't have anyone with red hair similar to hers in our village's records, so she could be an enemy ninja…" Gaara said now suspiciously eyeing the female.

"And that's why she slept in bed with me?" Naruto asked while raising an eyebrow. "Besides, no one ever got past your ninja, so I doubt she is an enemy ninja, maybe she dyed her hair!"

"It's certainly possible, but we have no hair dye of that color, neither had anyone been sent to leave the village this week, I can never be too sure.'' Gaara explained, now looking at Naruto.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise against the window. Both males glanced at the window and saw a bird flat against it.

Naruto sweat dropped "Does that usually happen?"

"No, we normally don't have birds beside vultures in the desert." Gaara said now suspicious about the bird, it could be a painted bird from Deidera.

Naruto unconsciously moved his hand towards his kunai pocket thinking the same. The bird that flew against the window had now both his feet stuck in the broken glass, causing the bird to panic and make a loud noise. Gaara slowly stood up and walked over to the bird cautiously. Slowly pushing the birds' feet out the bird was free and flew away to the same direction it was going.

Naruto sighed and let his right hand go of the kunai he was holding and just rested it somewhere on the bed. Resting his hand somewhere on the bed he didn't, however, he did rest it on a soft tail. The woman started moaning again.

"Naruto, I have been wondering…" Gaara started.

"Wha-Err… N-No, I didn't do anything! She started moaning by herself!" Naruto frantically almost shouted.

"It's not about that… And stop acting so embarrassed… you're sixteen for god's sake…" Gaara said repressing the urge to face palm at Naruto's childish behavior. "I'm sure you will become a successful man, and get a wife and all that but if you're going to act like this your whole life you might as well become a priest…"

"EE? I'm not becoming a priest!" Naruto now shouted.

"Anyways, like I said… I wonder if Kyuubi and this woman," Gaara pointed at the redhead at this. "Have a connection."

"You know… I never thought about that but the fox ears and tails do seem like they have a connection, maybe it's her sibling…" Naruto voiced his thoughts.

"Somehow I doubt that the Kyuubi would have a sibling…" Gaara facepalmed. "What I was trying to imply was that it was possible that she might be the Kyuubi." Gaara said.

"She… The baka fox? No way, she can't be a stupid fox, she's a huma-… well… almost a human, without the ears and tails she would be one!" Naruto replied.

"Well Naruto, that could be true but like I said, we can never be too sure…" Gaara assured Naruto not to judge by looks. "Besides… Biju ca-… might also have human forms.''

"You're right… Then I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up…" Naruto told Gaara. "I wonder what her eyes look like…"

"I'd imagine they would have a red color since she has red hair and tails." Gaara said looking at Naruto for his opinion.

"When I saw the baka fox for the first time in my mindscape it had yellow eyes, like very yellow… the first and only time I've seen them too." Naruto said now adopting a thinking pose.

"By the way Naruto, how are your injuries coming along?'' Gaara inquired. "Is anything hurting?"

"Nope, I'm fine… I… I don't remember how they healed but when I woke up the wounds were no longer there…" Naruto said now looking at his stomach.

_Work of the Kyuubi… Definitely, just what angle are you playing at here…?_ Gaara thought while looking at the femal-… No… Definitely Kyuubi on the bed. _I can't do something reckless now, the Kyuubi might have healed Naruto, but I do not know what else the Kyuubi has done to Naruto… He seems to be the Naruto I kno-…_

Gaara's train of thought was disturbed by Naruto waving a hand in front of Gaara's face.

"Hello, Gaara, Are you still here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm here… Sorry about that, what's wrong?" Gaara looked back at Naruto.

Naruto expressed a skeptical look.

"What do you mean, there's nothing wrong… At least not with me, what did you mean, who's playing at what angle?" Naruto asked looking worried at one of his best friends. Gaara realized he had said part of his thoughts out loud.

"I'm fine… Anyways, I would post some guards at the door but I'm guessing you will jump out the window anytime you feel like it." Gaara said looking tired at Naruto. "Stay with the woman until she wakes up, if she does anything suspicious try to stop her and bring her to my office, with your amount of strength I'd imagine you will be able to do that, right?" Gaara asked a question which wasn't needed to be answered.

After Gaara left the room to do whatever he was going to attend to Naruto let out a sigh and glanced back out of the window. Seeing that the sun was slowly peeking over the dunes Naruto stood up from his bed and went to take a shower. As soon as the door closed a certain vixen woke up in the room.

_**Gaara must be the former captor of Shukaku. Good to know, next is to find Shukaku…**_ The vixen thought with a playful but evil smile. _**Now, back to the task at hand…**_

As Naruto saw the bath tub slowly filling with hot water he waited until it almost filled the tub completely and turned the knob to prevent the faucet from dripping more water into it. Setting a foot in the water first he contently stepped into it, his other foot following. After lying against the tub Naruto looked around for some soap. Although, he wouldn't mind if there wasn't any. With no luck searching for soap Naruto just laid against the tub and slid further down. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes letting his body adjust more to the heat.

At the other side of the door the only person occupying the room said a few words and disappeared into the ground. Soon after that she appeared in front of Gaara's desk, behind it was a Kazekage tiredly working on his never-ending stacks of paperwork. Seriously, how much did it cost to print all this goddamn paper? If the new occupant did not make a sound the other redhead would never have noticed her.

"You." Gaara said with a monotone voice.

She only waited for a response while looking at the Kazekage.

"You are the Kyuubi, aren't you?" Gaara said more than asked.

**"Yes I am the Kyuubi, no I'm not going to rampage this village as you should know why I did that to the other village that treats jinchuuriki's like all the others do."** The humanoid now apparently known as Kyuubi.

"I have questions that I want to be answered now." Gaara demanded.

**"Demanding, are we?"** Kyuubi asked with amusement showing on her face, walking over to a wooden chair and took a seat. She put an elbow on one of her knees, and moved her head onto her palm with a swift motion. Looking at Gaara she noticed he was watching her every move. **"Well, I came here to clear things up; you can ask your questions first."**

She let the 'Ladies First' implication get to Gaara. Now having a tickmark Gaara stopped himself from giving in and telling her to go first as he knew she was toying with him.

"Why are you going after Naruto?" Gaara said.

**"Straight to the point huh, you're no fun…"** Kyuubi said with fake disappointment. **"What I want with Naruto doesn't concern you as he is no shinobi of the sand, but I guess I might tell you since you won't leave us alone without any explanation, and I'm interested how your life with Shukaku's been."**

As this statement Gaara's body went rigid and he now stared intently at Kyuubi shock written mostly over his face. Noticing the intent stare Kyuubi looked at Gaara with an amused smile.

**"What, I know Shukaku… I bet you both already fucked a hundred… hell, a thousand times like bunnies!"** Kyuubi giggled.

Gaara's cheek boiled red and sputtered out a string of words that weren't understandable.

Kyuubi just sat there smiling evilly at the poor Kazekage in front of her. Speechless Gaara sat on his chair looking at Kyuubi with his face changing from shocked, to scared, to curious, and back to its normally stoic state.

"And how would you seem to know about Shukaku like that." Gaara said with his monotone voice again a small smile creeping up on his face.

**"Really… Just really, we're not bi."** Kyuubi deadpanned Gaara. **"You'd be stupid to suggest Shukaku being a lesbian as she would've already proven you wrong."**

At this Gaara got embarrassed again and just focused on the very reason she was even in this room.

"A-Anyways I want to know what you're planning on doing with Naruto." Gaara explained with a less embarrassed tone.

**"You wouldn't believe me if I said I want to help Naruto, would you?"** Kyuubi asked.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at this; "Why should or shouldn't I, since your good friends with Shukaku you might mean it, then again kitsunes are known for their pranks."

**"Ksst, silly ningen holding my nature against me about something like this… Well, we do tend to prank humans just to get a weird reaction out of them.''** Kyuubi said with a giggle, making her want to go back to the apartment Naruto's in so that she can 'appear' in the bathroom quicker.** "Alright then will you accept the reason that since I'm free and don't feel like rampaging any villages that I want to stay with Naruto?"**

Taking a minute to absorb the information and make sure he heard everything correctly Gaara saw no harm in her reasons, and then again she could be lying. You can never be too sure as a Kazekage. Sighing Gaara told Kyuubi that it was fine as long as she doesn't break any of the villages' rules.

**"That only means no attacking ningens or destroying things, right?"** Kyuubi asked wanting to get out of this room as fast a possible, and back to Naruto as soon as possible.

"There are a few more _'Like not waking up the whole village in the morning like you did earlier today'_, but to you those are the main ones." Gaara said after his train of thought.

**"Alright then, if there's nothing else you need to talk about I'll be going, and I shall ask you to not let anyone enter Naruto's room, or it will be fatal…"** And with that Kyuubi dissapeared leaving no traces of her ever being in the room.

_Yup… Definitely Shukaku's friend…_ Gaara thought getting ready to launch an all out war against the paperwork on his desk... _'BRING IT!'_.

Suddenly he heard in his head a voice of the vixen he had met not a few minutes ago.  
><em><strong>By the way, if you need help with paperwork why don't you just make clones to do it for you? Oh right, you don't know how to make a Kage Bunshin… Too bad, you should ask Naruto some time! Not now though!<strong>_ Her voice boomed through his head.

Gaara furrowed his brows; _Kage… Bunshin?_

Naruto was currently still in the 'hot tub' relaxing his muscles thinking about Konoha his friends, just everyone and everything he cared for in general. Soon his thoughts were interrupted as he yelped.

_"WHAT THE HELL, YOU DON'T JUST SUDDENLY SCREAM IN MY HEAD, WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU ANYWAYS?" __**"Aww Naruto, you don't remember me? We slept together last night~…"**_ A voice boomed with a happy sing-song voice. _"WE DID ?"_ Naruto screamed in his head. _**"Aww, Naruto, first off, scream that loud ever again in your head and I swear that you will get it a hundred times back. Secondly yes, we slept together- yesterday- in a bed."**_ Kyuubi explained like Naruto was a child._ "Yesterday… Then this means that you're the female with the cute tails and ears!"_ Naruto thought thinking how the hell the woman could talk in his head, and where she was. _"Who are you anyways, I've never seen someone with a human form having tails before… solid tails that is.''_ Naruto quipped Kyuubi. _**"Yes I was the female with you in bed yesterday, thank you, I'm someone who's been with you since you were born… not that we really met anyways."**_ Kyuubi told the only sannin in the world.

_"My whole l… Forget that for now, just who are you?"_ Naruto asked. _"For all I know you can be an enemy shinobi trying to turn me on someone in this village!"_

_**"If I told you my name, promise me not to freak out?**_ Kyuubi asked with a sigh knowing the number one knucklehead ninja would not relent until he at least knew her name.

_"No promises, but I'll try…"_ Naruto thought. _"After all, if you pull something like Kami or Shinigami on me I'm not buying that, but if you're like someone from the Akatsuki… You get the point."_

_**"Yes I do… What if I told you I'm the Kyuubi?"**_ The vixen asked, prepared for a freak out.

_"Well… I'd have no idea… since you're talking in my head I'm guessing that Pain has failed to completely capture you, right?"_ Naruto asked the other person occupying the room. _"Besides, everyone already knows you were controlled when you attacked, baa-chan explained everything to everyone in Konoha, even if a lot of the civilization didn't want to believe it I still trust her, so I have no reason to really freak out, unless you're a giant fox heading towards here... Then again I have no reason to believe you're the Kyuubi who attacked Konoha fifteen years ago, even if you were being controlled."_

_**"I guess that's true… by the way, you seem comfortable, mind if I join you?"**_Kyuubi asked holding back the playful tone threatening to join her voice.

There was a short break of silence.

_"You're kidding right…? How would you know it's comfortable and how would you join me, the door is locked, and there's no way I'm opening the door for you."_ Naruto said relaxing again in the tub.

_**"Well, it's not like you really have to open it for me…"**_ Kyuubi said.

_"… What do you mean, you're not breaking the doors down are you?"_ Naruto asked in his head.

_**"Nope, I'm already in the room…"**_ And with that Kyuubi entered the bath tub and laid against Naruto's now frozen chest.

**xXx**

**I had planned on making this longer but meeeeeeeeeh…. I'll be leaving on a trip for 2-2 ½ weeks… So I actually wanted it to be a 5-7k long chapter, but it only ended at ~4k.  
>Once again thanks to the people I listed at the start, and thanks for accepting me into the group.<br>See ya over ~2 weeks…  
>This is, xTrumblexBom.<strong>


End file.
